1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a fitting for fastening a lengthwise object to a wall, comprising a base that is attached to the wall, which has a trough for receiving the object in the end that faces away from the wall in the installed position, and a cap to be fastened to the base which in the installed position closes off the trough by being applied against the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sense of the invention "lengthwise objects" may be cables of all kinds or tubes. Radiating high frequency cables--in the following called RHF cables for short--have special significance because long lengths of them are routed in tunnel paths. The following considers the routing of RHF cables as representative of all other possible applications.
RHF cables are used for example for the transmission of information between trains and fixed stations. To that end they must be installed in relatively accurate positions along predetermined paths, for example on the wall of tunnels. This requires fittings which are easy to install and securely hold the RHF cables. In addition the fittings must be designed so that damage to the relatively sensitive RHF cables can be prevented during installation.
The fitting known from the DE-U-9 212 516 uses fittings which comprise a support bracket that can be closed by a cover. There is a space between both parts for receiving an RHF cable. A closed surface of the support bracket can be screwed to a wall by means of a foot. The cover is fastened to the support bracket by a nonmetallic hinge which allows it to swing and be locked to the bracket. In the RHF cable receiving space, spring elements are fastened for tolerance balancing to the support bracket as well as to the cover, which in the installed position are applied against the RHF cable.